


Huge-Ass Secret

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Day 15, Love Simon, M/M, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Cyrus has a huge ass secret... And he's about to tell TJ.





	Huge-Ass Secret

**Author's Note:**

> i missed so many days ugh  
> i'll probably post them once they're written though  
> so it's day 15! also available on my tumblr; @mrsirwinson  
> english isn't my first language, sorry for any mistakes!  
> xx

“I’m just like you,” TJ started.  
“For the most part, my life is totally normal,” Cyrus followed.

They both laughed. They watched _Love, Simon_ together way too many times but they couldn’t bring themselves to get tired of it. They knew every single line and it was almost an automatic reflex to say the words along with the characters.  
But today was different. Because today, Cyrus planned to come out to TJ.  
Nervousness was an understatement. Even though he knew he wouldn’t say anything, he was still scared. Cyrus kept on telling himself it would go well, but it didn’t really work. TJ wouldn’t watch that movie thousands of times if he wasn’t okay with people being homosexual! Even that thought didn’t help the anxiousness to go away.

Luckily, TJ didn’t seem to notice that something was off with his friend. The time was flying fast and, soon enough, Simon and Abby were in the car and Troye Sivan’s _Strawberries & Cigarettes_ started playing in the background. Cyrus took a deep breath. He needed to do it now. Maybe it would help him to have someone else’s support while doing it. Even if the said-someone was a fictional character.

“Have you ever been in love?” TJ asked, turning his head to look at Cyrus who couldn’t really tell if it was him or Abby asking.  
“I think so.” He wasn’t lying. There had been Jonah. And now, well… there was him. Maybe that was why Cyrus was so scared of his reaction.

A few seconds passed and they didn’t stop looking at each other. Did TJ know what he was about to tell him? Or did he think he was playing a role?  
“TJ,” Cyrus said just when Simon called for his best friend.  
“Yeah?” It wasn’t even on purpose, but his voice matched Abby’s.  
“I’m gay.”  
“Wait, uh.” TJ took the remote and paused the movie before facing Cyrus again. “Is it, like, true? Or are we still playing the characters? Sorry, I’m just—”  
“Yes,” the boy interrupted. “It’s true.”

TJ looked like he was thinking. The brunet couldn’t say about what, though, and the sight made his heart beat faster. Why did he bring his hopes up by telling himself he would be okay with it? It just made the whole thing much harder to handle. It hurt. It really, really hurt.

“Are you mad?” Cyrus dared to ask.  
“Mad? Why would I be mad?”  
“I don’t know. You just look… I don’t know.” A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes fell on his thighs where his hands were fidgeting.  
“Cyrus, I’m glad you told me. I’m not mad, not at all! I just… I didn’t know, you know? But it’s totally cool, I don’t care if you’re gay, straight or whatever.”  
Cyrus looked up slowly, meeting TJ’s green eyes. “Really?”  
“Really.” He put a genuine smile on his face. “It doesn’t change anything about who you are.”

Cyrus could feel himself on the verge of crying. It would be tears of happiness, but he didn’t want TJ to see him crying. So, he hugged him. TJ didn’t take long before hugging him back, pressing his body against his.

The brunet couldn’t see it, but TJ’s eyes were filled with tears as well. Maybe he had a chance with him, after all…


End file.
